Impossible Puzzle Pieces
by Orange Bond
Summary: Haruhi ponders on Tamaki. That's it, really. Don't expect anything from this "story" of mine; it's not at all brilliant, but I would still like it if people read it and perhaps even review since I like reading people's opinions.


Impossible Puzzle Pieces

I looked deep into his violet eyes, desperately trying to figure out what could possibly be running within the walls of this guy's mind and what he possibly contained in that gargantuan heart in his. Having known about the things that he has to go through in life, I would have concluded that he was definitely an alien who was severely affected by radioactive chemicals in the past, and that's what kept him going with that always-present ridiculous smile of his, but I'm smarter than that – I think. Am I really? I'm not so sure anymore. I admit it, he perplexed me – he baffled me; he was like a science experiment that had either gone wrong or is just too difficult for anyone to ever comprehend, and you want it both to immediately get out of your face_ and_ to stay because although it's exceedingly frustrating, it's also marvelous – yes, marvelous in so many ways.

They say that by looking into someone's eyes, you'll be able to see a reflection of the person's soul, and I always knew that this was merely baloney, yet here I was, trying the same thing that I always found ridiculous because nothing else worked. No matter how much I observed him, no matter how much I had been learning about him and no matter how much time I spent with him, I still was nowhere near to solving this infuriatingly intricate puzzle of a person in front of me who seemed to have the ability to greatly irritate me, but also had the strange ability to make my heart flutter and to make me happy even through the most outrageous ways. It was my last option – stare into his eyes and wait for that reflection to appear but it never did. I admitted defeat. One, because I didn't know what else to do anymore, two, it was becoming awkward just staring into each other's eyes with the seconds passing and three, seeing two completely unmoving people facing each other on the corner of the street by a flickering streetlamp late at night was quite bizarre, especially when one of them was a "commoner" and the other was a filthy rich kid – I didn't want to have the neighbors talking and making up stories (they enjoyed doing that).

"Take care too, and don't apologize," I said and put a smile on my face, returning the one on his, and as we said our goodbyes and turned to face the direction towards our own houses, I couldn't help but admire him in my head. It was a strange thing with Tamaki – at times I would be really annoyed with him that I would probably pull his precious golden hair out if I were a professional wrestler who lost all rationality, and the rest of the time, I had respect for him and recently, I have even come to begin admiring him. As I slowly made my way home, enjoying the cool breeze that was gently playing with my hair, I recalled how I had bumped into him while going home from the public library (he was familiarizing himself with "commoner stuff" again). I recalled how I was so hungry that he offered to take me to lunch and how I was awfully dazed when he brought me to such a swanky restaurant. I recalled how we talked about the Host Club and laughed at random things. Sadly, I also recalled his grandmother coming up to our table and how she scolded him for being with such an unsophisticated person like me, and how she called him a filthy boy yet again. I felt terribly bad for Tamaki and I felt contempt towards his grandmother. Rich as he may be, his life isn't at all perfect. I wish I could tell her about her horrible attitude towards him, but I knew Tamaki wouldn't like that – all he wanted was her happiness and welfare. How could he possibly let her do that to him without feeling even the tiniest bit of rage towards her?! It was inhuman – both the grandmother and him.

I sighed, exhausted from trying to put together these puzzle pieces that will probably _never_ go together. But that's the problem with us humans, isn't it? When we think that there's no other way, that it's all hopeless, we immediately give up and that's not a very good characteristic to have especially when you want to be a lawyer some day. Maybe I just have to try harder. Maybe I just have to try and look at the puzzle pieces in a different way. Maybe the puzzle isn't even complete yet. I don't know, but what I know is that I'll keep trying and I'll stay patient, and one day, I _will _be able to complete this supposedly incomprehensible and complex puzzle we all know to be Tamaki, and perhaps then I'll be able to put together even my own life's puzzle.

* * *

**Author's Note: **It's really awfully short, isn't it? It lacks, too, yes, but I just felt like writing something - anything even though it's too short to be anything of value. I didn't expect this to turn out marvelous since I just let my emotions send the messages and my fingers do the typing.

I had no plan, and this doesn't even sound like what Haruhi would think. Really, I don't expect anyone to review or even to like it; I just wanted to write. So, I'm sorry if you were disappointed and if you disliked it but I just wanted to write something - anything, and it just so happened that it turned out to be be about Haruhi and Tamaki. It's also quite vague, yes. But, whatever. I wasn't aiming to create a wonderful piece, anyway. No, not at all.


End file.
